Back to Earth-38
by BrokenXMirror
Summary: We all know that Lena really needs a hug, now more than ever. So when Supergirl gets back from the Invasion and follows her instinct to visit Lena, it will change her status of "only friend in National City" forever. (Fanfiction should make crack a genre, just saying)


After returning to Earth-38, Supergirl was free to fly back home, where she intended to relax and try to find a plan to salvage her friendship with Lena. She didn't want to end up alone in her apartment waiting for Alex to lecture her again, so she took a few rounds across the city to clear her mind and to waste her time. Unintentionally, she passed by LCorp, and noticed that Lena was at her office. Looping around the building, she decided to chance stopping by, and see how she would be received. Surprised that the balcony sliding door was wide open, she knocked on the window just to make sure she was welcome. After all, the balcony wasn't really an entrance.

Lena swiveled to face her, surprise etched onto her face. "I didn't expect another visit so soon."

Kara tried to be confident, but she just feels so ashamed of her behavior, she couldn't help but to be feel nervous."Lena..." she tries, but it just feels so broken, she shakes her head and tries again. "Lena, please, I'm sorry for insinuating that you could ever choose to be like your mother. That you could be anyone else than your smart, good self. I know how hard you try to fix the mistakes of your family, but they aren't your mistakes to took on your mother all by yourself, when I was right here to help you. You took on those goons at your children's hospital gala all by yourself when I was there to help you. Why do you do you martyr yourself when you have willing help? Why don't you trust me enough to let a Super and a Luthor work together?"

Lena itched to put a comforting hand on Supergirl, but decided to keep her arms crossed, unsure if she was allowed to. "I do trust you Supergirl. I trust you to always do what is best for this city, but whether I like it or not, I am a Luthor and I won't ignore the sins of my family. The last time I gave you the information on Roulette and she got away. I wasn't about to let the same thing happen with my mother, when I knew my plan was infallible. I'm working so hard to make a name for myself, and I can't just let my father's name be ruined forever. He wouldn't want this. He would want me to help however I can."

Supergirl felt her heart breaking for this woman who decided to take on the world on her own. She pushed herself into Lena's personal space and cupped her face, making sure the woman was looking into her eyes. "The symbol on my chest, represents the Great House of El. It's motto is El mayarah, stronger together. Lena, you are taking incredible risks doing things yourself, just like Clark does. Clark grew up alone on this planet, adopted into a family that couldn't possibly understand the ways of Krypton. They tried to make him hide his powers instead of teaching him to control them, and now he does everything by himself, without asking for help when he needs it. I came here with a knowledge and culture of Krypton, and how important it is to work together. Lena, if you don't let me help you, you are going to get yourself killed, and I care about you too much that I can't let that happen. I don't know what I would do if I no longer had you in my life, I wouldn't be able to handle loosing you."

Lena closed her eyes and bit her lip, unable to come up with an answer to what Supergirl just told her. Supergirl was no longer in control of herself when she pulled Lena close and kissed her. She didn't know she felt his way, and she certainly didn't think about what she was doing, but she just relaxed into the fullness of Lena's lips, trying to get Lena to bite her lips instead. That is, until her phone rang, and she realized what she was doing. For the first time as Supergirl she tripped backwards over her own feet. She looked back at Lena, he face frozen in surprise and looking utterly assaulted, her lipstick smudged and her face no longer masked by her impassivity, leaving it oddly distorted.

"Sorry, I didn't... I mean I did, but I'm sosososososorry, I don't know what came over me." He phone continued to ring in the background, playing Baby Bye Bye Bye. "I'm so sorry Lena, I won't force myself onto you or your company ever again." The break in Lena's voice as the woman started to comprehend her reality forced her to speed up her leaving. "I'm really sorry," Supergirl repeated as she backed out into the balcony, tripping a little over the doorway. "If you never want to see me again, I will respect that." Lena falling back into her chair in shock made Supergirl speed off into the night.

Alex started to get nervous when Kara didn't answer her phone. She was spending way too much time on that other Earth, and every minute Kara didn't text back only aggravated her nervousness There wasn't much work to do at the DEO thanks to Lena, so she ended her work days much earlier than usual. Maggie's offer to distract her with pool and beer were repeatedly refused. She was wondering if she should start hunting for her sister, when she heard her coming in from the balcony. Something was clearly wrong. She could hear Kara sniffling, which activated older sister mode. She rushed out and dragged Kara into the couch, wrapping her arms around her and letting Kara cry into her shoulder. She stayed quiet, waiting for Kara to open up about what happened.

Kara hiccuped, which Alex had not heard in a long time. "I kissed Lena Luthor." she mumbled into Alex's shoulder.

"So what's the problem?" The surprise was obvious in her voice.

Kara looked up, her eyes rimmed with red.

"It's obvious she is totally crushing on you. I know my gaydar is a new development, but I think I got a pretty good grasp on it now. Especially since she looked like she was gonna murder me before she found out we were sisters. She didn't look all that thankful for saving her life when she saw me at your place."

Kara blushed deeper than she ever had. "So what actually happened?"

While Kara was taking her time formulating an answer there was a knock at the door. Alex got up to answer it, while Kara changed into civilian clothes.

"Lena Luthor." Alex answered coolly. "What brings you here to see Kara?"

Lena Luthor, after twenty minutes spent in her limousine wondering what the heck happened between her and Supergirl, was in no mood to deal with the abrasive Alex Danvers.

"I came here to see Kara. If you would be so kind as to let me in."

Alex looked as if she was readying to pull her gun out and shoot the woman. Kara sped over as fast as humanly possible to put her hand on Alex's, preventing her from unholstering her weapon.

"Hi Lena. I didn't expect you tonight." Kara said as evenly as possible, her eyes still a little red from crying. She unobtrusively pulled Alex away from her enrance, granting her space to enter. "Come inside."

Lena cleared her throat, unsure how to begin. The silence was stiffiling her, so she decided something was better than nothing. "I wanted to talk about why you ran away after out kiss."

Kara spluttered, trying to deny that happened, to prevent Lena from figuring out she was Supergirl, while Alex looked very bemused and just stared at Kara. "Lena, wha..?"

Lena suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She couldn't stop the hike of her eyebrow. "Kara, you can't keep a secret to save your life. I know you are Supergirl."

Kara spluttered some more, while Alex racked her brain, trying to lie for her sister.

"Kara, you told me you flew to my office on a bus, say things like 'Golly!', and I can't believe there are two people who con respect me without judging me based on my name."

Kara opened her mouth finally. "Why is it so hard to believe there is more than one person who won't judge you based on your last name?"

"Well, I can also see that you are wearing your Supergirl uniform under that shirt. You didn't button up properly."

Kara looked down at her blouse, hands searching, until she remembered she took her uniform off. She blushed at her mistake, while trying to act like it was nothing.

Alex grew tired of Kara trying to protect her secret, when she knew it was useless. "Fine, you figured it out, Luthor. Do you want a freaking medal?"

That sentence earned a flinch from Lena, who despised being called by her family name. "Five minutes with Kara would be enough."

The stare Alex gave her assured her she wasn't getting her way.

"look, Kara, I fell in love with you before I even liked Supergirl as a person." Kara just stared blankly, waiting for her to go on, but Lena wasn't really one to explain her actions. "I fucking gave you an all accesses pass to my office, what other clues did you want me to give you, an all access pass to my pants?" Lena practically shouted, losing all her calm. Board meetings were one thing, but Lena did not have a lot of experience with relationships.

Mon-El voice sounded like it came from no where. "Why would someone want access to your pants on this place? Can't they be bought from the store?"

Lena's face burnt bright and Kara let out a surprised laugh, Mon-El never failed to misunderstand the customs of Earth.

"No Mo-Mike, that's-" Kara struggled to understand how she was going to explain this.

Lena turned on him, prepared to burn him to the ground until that she saw he was accompanied by Winn, the nerd who helped her stop the thugs at her gala.

"Hello again." Lena greeted the nerd.

"My friends call me Winn." He answered, unprepared to meet the woman again, but trying to act cool in front of his friends.

"Hello Winn." Lena said in her best diplomatic voice. She turned to Mike of the Interns, and gave him a curt nod. "Mike."

Mike turned on his charm to the first woman to invite him to such an exciting time. "Lena, that gala was such fun. I hope that can party again soon."

Lena raised an eyebrow, remembering that there was a large burn hole in his clothes because of the party. "Any friend of Kara is a friend of mine. You didn't tell me what planet you came from, I'm sure it's a fascinating place."

"Daxom, I'm a Daxomite. We are referred to as frat boys of the universe, because we know how to throw parties and excel in competitions. The frat boys on earth do not compare-" he glanced at Winn, making sure he used the right word, "-compare to us." he ended firmly.

Lena looked him up and down, her brow raising higher in appreciation. "Hmm, yes, I can see what you mean."

At this point, Kara had had enough. She removed herself from her sister's side and tugged Lena towards her, further into the apartment. "Is it impossible for me to get any privacy here?" she muttered angrily.

"Wow, you throwing a party, Little Danvers?" Maggie quipped, placing down some pizza and beer at the counter and moving to kiss Alex in greeting.

Alex smiled and Kara huffed, while Winn hovered nervously and Mike was completely oblivious to the situation. "Is this a bad time? I am sensing tension here."

"Kara kissed me and ran away, so she wanted to talk to me privately about it, until the peanut gallery arrived."

Kara didn't know she could blush so hard. She didn't think there would ever be a moment where she wanted to sink into the floor and disappear, until she heard the shutter of a camera and a flash blinded her.

"That's a keeper." James smiled proudly at his camera. Everybody crowded around to see the picture. Lena was standing tall and proud, her gaze withering, slightly in front of Kara. Kara was grasping her arm, looking like she was very much trying to merge into it, her face beet red, eyes glued to Lena's lips.

"That's it, everyone out!" Kara shouted in frustration, starting to forcefully shove her friends out. Alex snagged the beers before being shoved into the hallway with everyone else. The door slammed shut with more force than usual, and being unable to spy on the situation without being caught, they all mutually decided to head over to Winn's place to play portal, a game that was almost impossible to rage quit and break any of his stuff.

Kara pushed herself off her door, and nervously started to eat the pizza. "Would you like a drink or something?" Kara offered, trying to delay the inevitable.

Lena sighed and grabbed Kara's hand, "I would like for you to kiss me again." her eyes never leaving Kara's.

Kara didn't know how she did it, but she managed to swallow the pizza without choking and embarrassing herself.

"So... so you didn't mind?" Lena shook her head and Kara stepped closer. "Oh, good, because you have the softest lips. I mean, like super soft. And being so close to you makes me nervous, but in a good way, where I don't know what is gonna happen but I know it will be so good." Kara stopped her rambling there in case she freaked out Lena, but the woman just smiled and came even closer, leaving very little space between them. "You also smell really good, like vanilla." She blushed harder at her inability to stop rambling, but before she could apologize for anything, Lena tilted her head upwards to catch Kara's lips in the sweetest kiss imaginable. She could feel herself floating a little as she reciprocated, slowly at first, letting Lena set the pace. Lena wanted to taste her, so Kara opened her mouth to let their tongues lazily stroke each other. Kara's moan vibrated between them, and Lena tugged at her hair, separating them, and took in Kara's face. She felt herself blush a little at the look, and cleared her throat, so her voice wouldn't sound so rough.

"While I want nothing more than to just take you on the floor, we should really talk about this."

Kara was paying attention more to the tone of her voice than the words, but the message penetrated her befuddle brain enough for her to understand. "Uh, yeah, okay." Kara situated herself on one of the bar stools, and reached for some more pizza. "Please have sex with me as your girlfriend."

Lena let out a chuckle as she sat down, charmed by Kara's awkward flirting. "Really Kara, I'm a Luthor. I know you are the one who kissed me, but your family is not going to be happy about this at all. Are you sure you want to start a relationship despite the attitude you will get? Clark Kent is not going to be happy, and I'm pretty sure you sister is planning some shovel talk right now that may or may not include shooting me."

Alex sneezed in the middle of her shot, throwing her aim off and missing the target she had to jump for in the target challenge. Link fell to his death, and she lost her chance to beat Winn. Maggie unhappily gave a ten to James. "Lucky break," she scoffed. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah, sorry about losing. That was pretty weird though. As I was saying, want to help me plan a shovel talk to Lena?"

"Only if you promise to leave your gun out of it."

Alex frowned,"But I want to put the fear of the Danvers into her. Y'know, just to let her know I know how to use a gun."

Maggie couldn't help but to kiss her frown. "You can put the fear into her without the gun. When you aren't acting completely adorable, you can be pretty badass."

Winn made a disparaging noise, but Alex shot him a glare that shut him up. Maggie turned her eyes to him. "You know, if you really want to be dating, I'm pretty sure Mon-El wouldn't mind being a bottom once in a while for you."

Mon-El sensed this was not the time to ask about the meaning of this particular earth expression.

Kara didn't like it when Lena disparaged herself because of her family name. She was a bright and wonderful human being, and it made Kara so distraught when Lena could never see how wonderful she truly was. Instead of imagining the ways she could beat up the cause of Lena's self-doubt, she burned her gaze into Lena's eyes, and was determined to tell her that without a doubt anybody who didn't see Lena as the amazing person she is would get their stupid opinions shoved where the sun don't shine. "I'm not giving up on you. Not now, and not ever. When I said that we are stronger together I meant every word, and I don't care how long I have to tell you that until you believe it as I do." Kara never left Lena's eyes as she said her piece. Her hands curled around Lena's, and kissed each with such reverence that Lena couldn't help but tear up a little. Every time she saw Kara, the girl was so bright and innocent, a star to guide her in her dark, bleak life as a martyr to salvage her adoptive family name. The name that brought her so much happiness in her childhood, now a reminder of how far her family had fallen. Her star, her Kara, had brought a new light into her life, one that she was not sure she could live without, now that the darkness had dissipated a little. One little light that promised to be with her, so that she would not have to banish the darkness alone.

Lena let out a weak chuckle. "I guess a Super together with a Luthor is more surprising to me than anyone else."

Kara smiled, happy that she was finally getting through to her. "And don't worry about my family. We will face them together. You are never alone anymore." Kara was happy to sit there, Lena's soft, warm hands in hers, while her girlfriend- _girlfriend_ got a hold of herself once more.

Lena lightly blushed under her girlfriend's- _girlfriend's_ attentive gaze. She was still in shock that Kara Danvers had wanted to be her girlfriend. That puppy Danvers had seen something worthwhile in her, and there was no way she was going to let anyone ruin this. "As much as I love your company, it is late and I should be heading to sleep."

"You could sleep with me." Kara rushed out, unable to filter her sentence. "Share a bed?" she tried again. "I mean, it's late, and you are my girlfriend, so I would like to spend the night with you. Sleeping, I mean. In the non-sexual sense. Not that I don't want to sleep with you, I just..." Kara stopped herself from talking, because it wasn't making things any better.

"I would love to stay and cuddle tonight, so that when I wake up in the morning I will know for sure it was real and not some dream I had." Lena's eyes darted around the room, not used to have her walls down and really sharing her feelings with people. Not since she lost Lex to madness. Being sensual came easy to her, but it was a while since she was able to be so close to anybody without a price tag attached. It made it hard for her to be easily honest like Kara, but she never anything else as much as this.

At Lena's admission, Kara couldn't help but pull her into a strong hug. After the moment had passed, she pulled Lena into her room and let her pick some pjs to change into while Kara brushed her teeth. She then handed Lena a fresh toothbrush and super speeded into pjs and her bed. Lena came back and cuddled close to Kara, and she fell asleep to her hair being stroked. Kara let Lena's soft breathing and warm body lull her to sleep, where she awaited the next day, where everything was brighter.


End file.
